Of Flashbacks and Heartbreaks
by bubble drizzles
Summary: "I'm too damn tired of suffering. Suffering for him, for any boy. It's not worth it." Because, like they say, sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead. ONESHOT.


**A Percy Jackson fanfic**

**Of Flashbacks and Heartbreaks**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**AN: I do understand the characters [Piper especially] are _extremely_ OOC, but after what Piper said to Drew in the end of TLH, regarding Jason, I think she would be a little possessive and overly jealous of what isn't really hers. But I think I may have overdosed on the bitchiness a little . . . okay, a _lot_. Sorry. **

**Oh and before I forget, go check out my collab account with larkgrace, bookluva98, xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, Eleos and musiclover99. The name is LegendsofLit and it's the account where we'll post a new collab story we're working on, titled _Do As They Do_. It's not posted yet, but we explain everything on the profile, and I suggest putting it on Author Alert, so you know when we post the fic and the _possible_ oneshots leading to the fic and a _possible_ Sneak Peek. :)**

* * *

><p>She was laying down on her bed, her old stuffed animals keeping her company. Glossy black hair tied up in a bun, wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a loose white shirt, door locked, iPod turned up at it's loudest, playing a stupid sad love song. All she needed now was some ice cream and chocolate and it would be <em>just<em> like in those cheesy, clichéd romantic movies she hated so much. Though, not as much as she hated _herself_ right now. And _her_, and _him_. Well, not him. As much as she wanted to, she could _never_ hate him.

She was a strong girl, never let her emotions get the best out of her, never showed fear, never showed disappointment. She hated acting like this, like an idiotic teen girl, crying her eyes out because of a boy. A _boy_. But it wasn't just _any_ boy, it was Jason Grace. _Her_ boy. Well, not officially, but in her mind he was hers. That is, before Piper came around.

Oh, how she hated remembering the day everything changed for her.

- Flashback -

"Mom!" she cried from the backseat, "Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Honey, calm down. You're not going to be late," her mother, Bellona, said, "But we have to wait for your sister."

"Where _is_ she, anyway? You called her telling her you were here _twenty minutes ago_!"

"You know Hylla, she's not exactly _punctual_."

"Yeah," she snorted, "I can see that."

Suddenly, the car door opened and through it came a tall, skinny girl with black hair and dark eyes.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," she said, sitting next to Reyna, "Hey there lil sis."

"_Don't_ call me that, Hylla," Reyna groaned.

"Aw, what's wrong ReyRey?"

"And don't call me that either," she said with a glare, grabbbing her phone.

_'SOS. Crazy older sister here!' _She typed, sending it to Piper McLean, one of her closest friends.

_'Lol, what you doing?' _Piper replied

_'On my way to Percy's swimming competition, you?'_

_'Home, doing nothing. '_

_' Haha, tough luck. '_

_'Yeah. Hey, you won't believe who I talked to on FB yesterday!'_

_'Who?'_ Reyna typed, praying to God it wasn't who she thought it was.

_'Jason!'_

Reyna's heart sank. Of course it would be him. She noticed how last week she was all over Jason, even though the week before she was still drooling over Connor Stoll. If only her friend knew how much Jason meant to Reyna. . . but now it was too late. She tried to play dumb,

_'Which Jason?'_ she asked, though she knew exactly which one it was.

_'The one in our class, duh. Jason Grace!'_

_'Oh. What did you guys talk about?'_

_'Music and school and stuff. YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HE TOLD ME!'_

_'What?'_

_'That I was gorgeous and that he would be in love me if I was a rocker.'_

_'Lol. You and Jason, wow.'_ Reyna managed to type, before turning her face to look out the window, so her sister wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill.

_ 'Me and Jason, we would be weird, don't you think? You think we would work?'_

_No, no, no, of course not!_ She wanted to say, but instead she texted, '_I don't know, do you like him?_'

_'Idk. Maybe a little bit, deep down inside.'_

_Well, honey, a little bit deep down inside is _nothing_ compared to what I feel_, she thought. _'Oh, can I tell you something?'_

_'Of course! Anything!'_

_'I've been really liking Jason for a really long time now.'_

_'What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have never talked to him if I knew.'_

_'No, it's ok. I'll help you get him, though. It seems he likes you.'_

_'No, he's yours, I don't want him anymore.'_

_'What? Pipes! I'll feel guilty if you back out because of me! What if it was the other way around?'_

_'I know you wouldn't go through with it.'_

_That's not exactly true_, Reyna thought._ 'Yeah, but you would want me to, wouldn't you?'_

_'Actually, not really.'_

_'Oh, but I'm a good friend and I don't want you to miss out on this opportunity.'_

_'Fine, he's not yours, he's not mine. He's _ours_. Nothing changes?'_

_'Nothing changes.' _Reyna put her phone down and noticed her sister looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just. . . are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, as the car stopped. Reyna opened her door and got out, avoiding Hylla for the rest of the day.

- End of flashback -

Just thinking about that day made Reyna feel bad. She should have never told Piper about Jason. If she hadn't, things could have been so much better for her.

Piper wouldn't be rubbing in Reyna's face the fact that she talks to Jason all the time, or saying "Jason told me another secret today! But I can't tell you, sorry." at every chance she got.

And maybe Piper wouldn't have gone all territorial on Reyna's face one day when Jason was fliritng with her at the mall.

But who knew Piper would become such a bitch after that day?

- Flashback -

"Pipes, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You're _talking_ to me now?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, you're my friend."

"Friends don't stab each other in the back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and cry now."

"What? Piper," Reyna grabbed her wrist, making her turn around, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Don't act like you know nothing. I _saw_ you talking to Jason, Reyna. I saw you talking to _my_ man."

"He's my friend, Piper."

"Oh, yeah, it's not like you have a crush on him or anything like that." Reyna could clearly notice the sarcasm in her voice.

"I _do_ have a crush on him, and so do _you_. But that _doesn't_ make him your man."

Piper sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit. Anyway," she said, linking Reyna's arms with hers and walking, "I have to tell you about Leo later. He is such a good kisser. Last Saturday was so much fun."

Reyna thought she had to be seriously messed up if she claimed to like Jason so much and then hook up with someone else just because she was bored.

- End of flashback -

She couldn't deal with this any longer. She was tired of having to hide her feelings, while Piper just rubbed herself all over Jason. Because, of course, Piper had to be the first one to tell Jason she liked him, and Reyna just lost her opportunity.

And surely a man who made her cry so many times, like Jason Grace did, didn't deserve her. She knew that. But she just couldn't stop these feelings, she couldn't control them, she never could and never would.

Reyna didn't want her friendship with Piper to end because of a stupid boy. She tried her hardest, but she should have known from the very beginning it wouldn't work. She should have remembered how possessive they both got whenever they liked someone. The difference between both of them was that Reyna hid it, Piper didn't and would blow up on everyone's face. She never wanted a boy to come between them, but after their last conversation that same morning, she just wasn't sure she could get their old friendship back.

- Flashback -

"I got super excited when he was online on Facebook," Piper said. "I went to talk to him right away. I said 'hey hey' and then he said, 'hey hey hey hey'. And then I said, 'I missed you while you were traveling!' and then he told me he missed me too and then-"

"Pipes, can we please talk about something else?"

"Yeah, yeah, later. So then he told me he missed me and we started flirting. I mean, I think it was flirting, he seems to like me-"

"You know," Reyna interrupted, sick of hearing Piper rant on and on about him, "my heart does this little happy dance whenever he's around, whenever he talks to me, whenever he's just online on Facebook, but I'm giving up on him."

"Giving up? Why?"

"Nothing I feel matters to anyone, so why in the world should I feel something? I'm too damn tired of suffering. Suffering for him, for any boy. It's not worth it. I'm moving away to New York, remember? I mean, _he_ is worth it, but I'm too damn tired. No one cares what the answer is when they ask you what's wrong, they're asking just to be polite. _You_ included, you never really care did you? And I'm not gonna just stand here and listen to you say how you two are flirting, how he misses you. I'm not. I've always been a good friend to you, always. I've been hiding my feelings, I've been listening, but it _hurts_. It hurts more than you know. The only thing left to do is just give up."

Piper looked at Reyna, eyes widened, "Wow. Anyway, and then I said, 'What have you been up to lately?' and then he said 'Oh, nothing much.' and then I said-"

"You know what, my mom's waiting for me. I should get going," Reyna said, getting up and walking away.

"Alright, I'll call you later!" Piper yelled.

"Don't bother," Reyna muttered.

- End of flashback -

And now there she was, laying down on her bed, listening to Adele sing about how sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Reyna wasn't even sure who she was most mad at: Jason, for making her suffer and go through so much; or Piper, for not even caring.

She wiped her tears when she heard a knock on the door and her sister's voice calling her name.

"Go away, Hylla," she said.

"No, now open this door or I'm going to stay here all night."

Reyna groaned as she got up and made her way to the door, unlocking it. "What do you want?" she asked, going back to her bed.

Hylla sat down next to her, "I came to check on you."

"Check on me, why? I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"PMSing. Makes me wanna cry all the time."

"It's Jason, isn't it?"

"Jason? What does Jason have to do with anything?" Reyna said, not looking into Hylla's eyes, fearing she might notice the fact that Jason had to do with _everything_ in her life.

"I know you like him," she stated, "And I know Piper likes him too."

"What? How do you even _know_ that? For how long?"

"Ever since that day on the car, I saw you were sad for some reason, and then I _accidentally_ looked at your messages?"

"How could you _do_ that to me, Hylla? You have _no right_ to go through my phone!"

"I was worried about you, you're my _sister_!"

"Since when do you care?"

"I've _always_ cared and I _always_ will!"

Reyna seemed taken aback, "I- I'm sorry."

Hylla shook her head, "No, I am. I shouldn't have looked through your stuff. But I was worried, I didn't wanna see my lil sis get heartbroken."

Reyna smiled, "I think I remember telling you not to call me that, Hyl."

"Which is exactly _why_ I call you that, Rey." They both laughed. "Point is," Hylla continued, "Kinzie told me she overheard you and Piper at the mall today, and I figured it may have had something to do with the fact you came home angry and locked yourself in your room."

"Thanks, sis. You seem to be the only one who actually cares."

"Did I ever tell you about the time I liked the same guy as one of my friends?"

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you didn't wanna tell me about you, Jason and Piper."

"Who was the friend?"

"Otrera."

"Otrera? I thought you guys hated each other."

"We do now, but we used to be friends a few years back. We hate each other now _because_ of that guy."

"Really? What happened, tell me everything."

"Okay, so there was this cute guy at school in 7th grade. He was from Greece, his name was Ares."

"Ares? Who names their kid Ares?"

"His parents were big on Greek mythology. Anyway, no interrupting!"

"Fine, sorry. Keep going, cute guy, Ares."

"Yeah, Ares. I had a crush on him for a long, long time and Otrera knew. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, for the people here on Fanficiton who listen to me ranting about my life, you guys probably know who this is about. I kind of got the exact same conversation I had with the bitch and put it here, haha. At least she's good for giving me inspiration, lol.<strong>

**Sorry once again about the OOC characters. I've been meaning to write this fic for a while now - it's AU if you haven't noticed - but I wasn't really in a writing mood. Now that I did write it, I feel so much better, it's like I finally resolved my own personal problems by writing this. It's probably my longest fic.**

**Anyway, review? And please do check out LegendsofLit, we're epic.**

**~ bubble drizzles**

**P.S. Special thanks to xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx for helping me with the summary! :)**


End file.
